


卑辞厚礼

by Mercyan



Category: Breddy
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: 黑化/ooc/15🍊×16🐑 /轻微SM/体外×行为不接受请千万别看。





	卑辞厚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化/ooc/15🍊×16🐑 /轻微SM/体外×行为  
> 不接受请千万别看。

Eddy忍不住推了推Brett：“你到底是要说什么？”  
一个缓慢的翻身。  
Eddy突然有些生气，几乎出了一层虚汗，滚了半圈贴近他：“告诉我呀，别吊我胃口。”  
“起开，你好黏。”  
Eddy只好滚回了原位。  
许久，Brett还是翻了回来。他们离得很近很近，鼻尖几乎贴在一起。

“好吧，我告诉你。”Eddy在阴影里看不清朋友的脸，可他大概牢牢盯着他，“我不怕痛。”

什——么？Eddy疑惑的盯着对方，他不懂为什么这场对话要神秘兮兮的发生在卧室，床上，拉上窗帘锁上门的那种。  
楼下还在收拾着自己生日派对的残局，Brett神秘兮兮的把他从厨房拽走，他确信Brett是要送给他生日礼物……  
可现在他满脑子都想着自己能不能在收拾完之前偷偷去喝点酒。  
“我没懂你意——bro，如果不是什么大事，咱们可以party之后再说吗？”

“我说。就，答应我不要大呼小叫。”  
“好……？”  
Eddy随着Brett的示意向下看去，看着他开始解开了校服衬衫的扣子，伴随着莫名其妙的颤抖。

“靠！”  
“别喊。”  
“这是怎么回事？谁把你这样了？”  
Eddy退出去好远，几乎从床边掉下去，他看到Brett白白的肚子上赫然横亘着红色的痕迹。  
“没人把我这样。我自己弄得。”  
他脸上依然充满着陈述者的客观。  
Eddy却一头雾水，他几乎努力的喘息了几口气才平静下来——“为什么？”  
“……我这样会……兴奋？”  
……  
等等，什么。  
“或者说满足？“  
Eddy被Brett的眼神牢牢钉在原地。震惊和疑问在他脑子里交织着不知道先说什么好。  
你是这样的人吗？  
你一直是这样的人吗？

可是Brett望着他。  
他冷静下来，定睛看了一会。  
“你没有开玩笑。”  
“我没有开玩笑。”  
他看着那双眼睛。  
他笑了。Brett还是Brett，没有问题。  
Brett看上去反倒像是惊讶无比：“你接受了？”  
“我更了解你了，挺好。”  
“好…吧？”  
Brett不会说出来的，可是他一定宽心了很多很多。Eddy知道。自己能让Brett宽心一点点就比什么奖励都好。  
他又咯咯咯的笑了起来。

哦，靠，等等，这好像是个问题。  
“对了，让我看看。”  
Brett瞥了一眼后知后觉的朋友，任由Eddy把自己翻过来查看自己的肚子。  
Eddy跨坐在他身上，借着夜灯昏暗的光俯下身，事实上他伤的不重，只是表层的红痕和瘀血。  
可是，“为什么这么多？”  
“过了很久呗。”  
“持续了很久？那是多久？你从什么时候开始——伤害自己的？说起来这都是怎么弄的？”  
Brett看上去卡壳了许久：“第一个问题，从一年前，一个什么人的生日。最近的一次是昨天晚上。大部分是鞭痕和蜡痕。”

Eddy努力呼吸了几口，居然奇妙的忍住了大呼小叫。  
因为他听到了一个关键词。  
“生日？”  
“对。”

去年这个时候，我的生日吗？  
“我的？” “对。”  
“……为什么？”（和我有关吗？）  
“……记得那个游戏吗？”  
Eddy摇摇头。“什么游戏？”  
可他下一秒就反应过来了。同时，今晚的第三次战栗让他一震：“那个……蜡烛？”  
是的，是个游戏。成年人的派对游戏全都指向喝酒，小孩子的惩罚当时却千奇百怪——他记得那天Brett抽到了写着“把蜡油滴在手背上”的惩罚纸条——  
……  
Eddy突然有一些愧疚，还有一些奇怪的不得了的情绪，可是他现在无暇顾及。  
“我……能看看吗？”  
“可以。”温柔的回答。

他解开了Brett的领带叠好放在一边，然后轻轻的，解开了他剩下的扣子。  
果然不止是肚子上。随着他剥开Brett的衬衫，他看到的是胸口更多更密集的伤痕——有的已经是褐色，有的几乎淡到只剩下一点点黄色，有的确实泛着粉色的鲜红。  
他突然觉得Brett真好看。  
等等，什么？  
Eddy被自己吓了一跳，可还是搞清楚了自己刚刚以来的“不明情绪”是什么。——他看向躺在床单上的Brett，露出雪白的胸腹，以及那上面的痕迹——这几乎是一幅画。

他的脑子“嗡”了一声，咽了口口水，半晌，伸出了一只手。  
“嘶”  
他抽了回去。  
可那一瞬间里他摸到了伤痕上的温度。是热乎乎的。比他的鼻息和其他部位都要热一些。  
于是，他忍不住，又抚摸上了某一条伤疤，慢慢的，有些力道的——他知道自己的指尖已经长出厚厚的茧。  
Brett突然把头撇向一边，闭上眼睛重重的喘息了一声。这下Eddy彻底不敢看他了。

Eddy的摸索又继续了很久很久，突然感觉到自己腿根被一处凸起顶着。  
其实他并不在意Brett的勃起硌着他，可，“自己让Brett痛”这个概念穿进脑子时，他瞬间直起了身子  
起身的一刹那感觉自己的前端已经濡湿了一小片睡裤。

Brett来干什么？为什么要躺在这？目的是……他想的那样吗？……还是只是一种交付信任？这两者简直是截然不同的概念。他的脸涨红了，什么话都说不出来。

Brett的手突然附上了他的勃起，他猛地弹开了。  
“Eddy，你想要吗？”  
Eddy几乎要哭了。可是他低下头，尽量拘谨的点了点头。果然他湿的面积越来越大的裤子和通红的眼睛还是被Brett看在了眼里。  
“允许了。”  
Eddy愣住了。  
Brett抬起一只手摸了摸他的下巴，然后移到脖子后面把他拉低，轻松的说：“我允许了。”

五分钟后问题突然转为了两个人都没有做过爱。没有人能给另一个人什么有意义的指导。  
被褪掉裤子后，Brett张开了大腿——好让对方在那里缓冲一下思维。  
Eddy揉捏着那块柔软的皮肤，用鼻尖和上唇轻轻蹭着——Brett的味道就从很进的地方传来。他往中心挪了一些，抬头轻轻舔了舔Brett。  
“我……我很想……”  
“什么？”  
“我怕我伤害你。”  
“……但是你却很想？”  
“……”  
“你想怎么做？”

他颤抖着把领带在Brett手腕上绕了几圈，然后把它抬过他的头顶，用另一头绑在了床头。  
顺便一提他不知道该怎么理解Brett会带润滑剂这件事，所以他干脆不想了——

“等等，我认为我们应该先……”  
“没事的。“  
Eddy直接了当的把润滑液的细小瓶子半个送进了Brett的体内——  
“啊！”  
太凉了。Eddy知道。他满意的把大半瓶润滑液挤了进去。  
趁着长长的麻痹，Eddy对准那个位置，直接用坚硬的前端蹭起了Brett。  
他意料之中的看到了Brett抬起头来努力看他的神色——  
他继续缓慢却施着力气的磨蹭着那个地方。随着Brett的不适感渐渐被消磨，那里渐渐的柔软了起来——  
终于，他进去了一点。  
“事实上你可以先用手……！”Brett发出了截然不同的声音。随后，他大呼了几口气，咬住了下唇。

Eddy瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的看着他们连在一起的地方。  
迅速的，他被快感击穿了精神，Brett的体内随着他的喘气收缩着，  
他很快就开始动了。  
随着每一次的律动都带出过多的润滑液，Brett的大腿根部立即挂满了透明液体。  
有那么一瞬间，Brett像是个女孩子一样抿起了嘴唇——他反手扯着领带，浑身的战栗和额头的冷汗都在告诉Eddy他真的很痛——  
于是Eddy重重的捅到了底。  
Brett，是你自己来我房间的，是你把我从厨房里拖上来的。是你躺在我床上的。  
他无法抑制自己去亲吻Brett，又在他下唇和耳垂上用牙齿留下痕迹——

射了一次后他迟迟不愿意拔出，低头看了看Brett疲软的阴茎和伤痕上被飞溅的精液，在Brett体内又硬了起来。

他看着Brett痛苦的喘气，可即使那样他还是涨的满脸通红，没有犹豫，他伸出手捂住了Brett的嘴和鼻子，像是要让他窒息而死那样——然后突然放手，再重复。每一次放手，他都他看到Brett的表情离理智越来越远。他狠狠抓住他的腰侧，把他整个人抬高了一些。  
突然，Brett呻吟出声，像是在求饶……像是在求一个行凶者享用他的身体而不是取他性命。

可是他看到Brett硬了。  
Eddy抬起他的腿弯，像是为了宣布自己绝不从他体内拔出似的狠狠钉在了最深处，然后把他的左腿向另一侧靠了过去。  
这个体位下Brett几乎是被折磨的。他肆意的让自己的泪水流下，把床单蹭的快要磨透。  
他的小腹似乎隆起了一些——在过多的液体充盈下，还有朋友性器猛烈的撞击。

他断断续续的在没有碰触阴茎的情况下射了出来，随着浑身的律动，液体无力的抖动出几条曲线……他胡乱的淫叫着，准备迎接下一次被填满，他们早就不在意有没有人能听到了——  
而这次Eddy没有射在他体内。他猛地拔了出来——过分敏感的肠壁猛地落空，把甬道里多余的液体一并推了出来，淫靡的水声让他清醒了不到一秒，Eddy又把他翻了回来。  
他的大腿被合起抱住了。  
Eddy迟迟没有重新进来，他只好一脸疑惑的躺在那里。  
突然，他的大腿后侧感觉到了一股凉凉的感觉，再然后，他看到Eddy的阴茎在Brett并拢的大腿中来回进出。  
Brett看到这一幕，轻松的想到了自己体内如果有一台摄像机应该就是这样的视角。  
他喘了口气，为Eddy紧紧收紧了大腿肌肉。

Eddy抱住他的腿弯把他折成了一个锐角，用力的操着他大腿间的缝隙，他早就想这么做了——在他穿着夏季校服时，在他在更衣室里露出大腿内侧的雪白时——在他把Eddy裹在体内，允许他的手在腿根上反复摩擦的时候——Eddy回想这所有的画面，颤抖的射在了他的阴茎，小腹，胸口，几乎他舔舐过的每一个地方。

他疲惫的放下了腿，朝Eddy伸了伸手。对方会意的躺了下来，像完全忘了身上的液体这会事似的，抱住了Brett，把鼻子和嘴唇埋在了他的发梢间。  
Brett听到了抽鼻子的声音，想转过去摸摸他，可是他太累了，每个关节都在发着抖。  
Eddy含糊的说：“抱歉，Brett……”  
“什……不……我该谢谢你。“  
他还是用尽力气翻过了身。  
Eddy把他重新搂紧，让他在自己汗淋淋的衣服上擦干了眼泪，自己也抬起手擦自己。  
“你觉得爽吗？”  
“……很棒。”  
Eddy不知怎么的针对这句话又掉了几滴眼泪——“我也是，谢谢。”

……  
“Brett？我觉得你该起来洗个澡。”  
“……别管了，明天再……”  
不行。我的床单——“快起来，不然我就用手指操你。”  
“……什么？”  
Eddy半抬起身看了看他，不知道哪来的脾气，真的摸索向了Brett的屁股。  
“靠，停下！这算是哪门子威胁！”  
Eddy让自己的手指在那堆液体里徜徉，起身，用另一只手压住了Brett的后脖子，强迫他面朝床单：“你要毁了我的床单了！”  
“……明明是你挤了那么多？”  
Eddy的手指在他体内持续的搅动着，Brett想说自己在这个状态下根本起不来去浴室，可是一开口什么都变成了呜咽。  
“说点什么吧，我想听你说话。”  
Brett努力调整了一下被压迫的声带：“……Eddy”  
生效了，Eddy用手指模拟着性交，在Brett体内的那个点上来回摩梭，他收获不到任何快感，却根本不想停下来  
他越过身体去看Brett的样子，真是可爱，不同于他任何的时刻，他也有忍不住大笑起来或者忍不住表现出憔悴的时刻，可那似乎都是在Brett可控范围内的。  
现在不一样。Brett的脸上及每一个部位写“我很痛苦”，“别伤害我”，却又完完全全的敞开，欢迎一切伤害。  
“想射吗，Brett？”  
Brett满脸通红的点了点头。  
Eddy偷偷的笑了，他不顾Brett懊恼的气声，猛地抽出了手指。  
他低头看了看Brett高高翘起的阴茎，然后拿起那个润滑剂瓶子，推进了他的身体，直到只看见一个底部露在外面。  
“那就去洗澡。不许拿出来，直到吹干头发回来。”  
然后他放开了手。  
Brett看上去真的生气了，如果不是他眼神安全迷离的话——他还是照做了。

Eddy翘着脚躺在床上，想着接下来该怎么做。  
像要求Brett那样，他也没有碰自己。  
可他没法控制自己去想这件事，一切看起来都顺理成章，Brett动人的神色在他脑海里循环播放着——我享受命令他吗？我享受他的痛苦吗？  
我们甚至应该做爱吗？  
突然Brett出来了  
“……洗完了？”  
“嗯。”  
Brett回到他身边，没有坐下。小心翼翼的用侧边挨上床沿躺了下来。事实上被操开的身体根本让他没有力气好好洗澡。他把身体上和腿根的液体草草冲掉，胡乱的擦干就走了出来。  
……  
“怎么了？”  
Eddy突然意识到自己长长的盯着他，“啊，没什么。”  
“……我们继续？”  
“哦，哦对，好。”  
Eddy突然回过神来自己的使命，重新把Brett拉回了自己大腿上。  
他抱住Brett让他低下头来和自己接吻，同时想着：该继续吗？  
可Brett依然热乎乎的杵在他的肚子上。  
算了。他也屈服于自己需要通过扭动才能缓解的勃起。他搂着Brett让他回到了刚才跪趴的姿势。

“不许漏出来”  
他握住那个底部，开始往外抽。  
Brett会意的夹紧了肌肉。把液体锁在了身体里，直到瓶子离开他的身体，才从唇下发出一声呻吟。  
Brett果然做的很好。小瓶子干干净净的离开了他的穴口，Eddy让手指回到了那个地方，满意的感受着紧紧的甬道，  
“一滴都不能漏出来哦。”  
然后，调整了一下位置，重新开始破入他的身体。Brett的味道随着他的动作慢慢再度充满了房间。

突然，他感到Brett的阴茎抖动了一下。  
……  
“这里吗？”  
Brett同时喘了口气……扭过脖子看他，点点头。  
Brett的腰胯都比想象中纤细很多，他握住Brett的腰，让他重重的向下沉了几分，然后再退出去，退到那个点。

Brett的肩胛骨高高耸起，他胡乱的叫喊着些什么，他的阴茎抖动着流下一丝一丝的前液，他快射精了，身体逐渐瘫软了下去——  
就在这时Eddy再度狠狠抽了出来。扬手重重抽在了他的屁股上，对方立即叫出了声——  
“漏出来了。”  
Brett抓住床头的栏杆，缓了很久，然后轻轻点了点头。重新趴下。  
射精失败让他的阴囊鼓了起来，，Eddy看到这里，忍不住伸出手抚摸了一下，“你好满。”  
他向前探去，套住了Brett的阴茎，用两指收紧——“你真的应该听我的。”  
Brett的汗液和泪已经流成一团，他再次点了点头。  
就那样紧紧控制着Brett的勃起，Eddy终于完全进入再几乎完全拔出的操起了Brett。直到Brett的阴囊满的像是要裂开，他最后狠狠的攻击了几次那个点，听着Brett的求饶，放开了手。  
Brett把脸埋进枕头之间哭喊了一声，然后一股脑射了出来——  
他从来没有这么痛快的射精过，以至于勃起无法立即消退。  
但他顾不上，他瘫倒了下去，无力的合上了眼睛。

“顺便一提，床单的借口，太烂了。”

“你忘记我生日这件事也太烂了。”Eddy躺在了他旁边，“嗯……不过临时准备的生日礼物挺不错的。”

无论如何，在15岁生日，和最好的朋友一起摘掉了处男头衔这件事够他骄傲好几年了。


End file.
